1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to network systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for configuring network systems implementing diverse platforms to perform business tasks.
2. Description of the Related Art
An enterprise business process involves multiple steps, usually operating in a variety of areas, involving a variety of systems. A system is a software application deployed on a computer or a set of computers working together to implement specific business functionality. For example, the functionality could be billing, ordering, provisioning, inventory, ticketing, sales, etc. Each of these systems typically provides an interface to interact with external systems or applications. Different systems are implemented using different technology and different platforms. Some business tasks require the interaction of systems having diverse platforms. Conventionally, a user wishing to perform such a business task must understand the details of each platform in order to properly configure each system. This requires the user to have knowledge and expertise for several different types of systems and platforms. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus for configuring network systems implementing diverse platforms to perform business tasks.